A Twisted Love
by rosemarie17
Summary: Emily Bella and Rose are three new sisters that have just moved to forks washington what happens when each finds love and how messed up can things get?sry i suck at summaries its way better then it sounds! plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Twilight fan-fic and it has a character named Emily that is not in the series she is based on one of my best friends practically my sister Tara, Rose is based on one of my best friends practically my sister Ally, and Bella is based on me. This is a Seth. Emily fan-fic! Plus I altered Bella and Rosalie's looks!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for the character Emily Stephanie Meyer owns everything else.**

EPOV

Its was the middle of the school year January to be exact and mom and dad decided to pack up me Isabella and Rosalie except Isabella liked to be called Bella and Rosalie preferred to be called Rose. They were making us move to no other than Forks, Washington! There is almost never any sun! great for Bella because she prefers rainy places, it was ok for Rose because as long as she looks good she doesn't care, but I do care! I care a hell of a lot I love the sun! ugh this sucks! "girls time to go!" mom screamed up the stairs. So I got up and waked out of my room for the last time I came out when Rose and Bella did. We all looked at each other with bored and angry expressions. I took one last look around the house before we left our small town of Elwood**( that's really where we live!) **and flew across the country to forks.

We all piled in the car the three of us in the back and mom in the front. Our car was actually pretty nice it was a black M6 even though we just rented it to get us to the airport. In the car Bella sat at one window seat while rose sat at the other and I was stuck in the middle. Bella took out her Ipod and started playing some of her music. It was probably screamo or metal or something. While Rose admired her reflection in the window. I just took out my ipod and started playing Good Girls Go Bad my Cobra Starship. Even though Rose Bella and I were triplets we were all completely different yet looked somewhat similar. We each hav some blonde in our hair but I am a sandy blonde, while Bella is a dirty blonde with a red tint, and Rose is a really dark blonde with some lighter blonde highlights. Bella has practically pin straight hair, Rose has super curly hair, while have very wavy hair. Bella has ice blue eyes, I have light blue but not ice like Bella's, and Rose had green eyes she takes after our mom Renee while I take after my dad Charlie and Bella takes after our grandmother. All of our personalities are completely different. Bella is the misunderstood goth/punk/emo and completely misunderstood one, she always has on black or red or a really dark purple and she hates the color pink. She really is the evil child she used to cut off her Barbie dolls head's and always gets into fights yet she is still always there for me and Rose. Rose is a drama queen with super model looks she can have any guy with the snap of her fingers, yet she has only had one boyfriend, his name is Royce King. He is star quarterback of the football team and the richest kid in school, the only thing is that he is a total douche bag and Rose never really like him that much. Rose loves pink and anything girly as long as its "hot". Then there is me, im just your typical average teenager with a sassy personality but mine doesn't even come close to Bella's can go back and forth for hours with someone. I really like almost all colors though green is my favorite. I also am in to all types of music just not Bella's type.

We finally made it to the airport and hop on our flight. We took one flight to Seattle. " Grrr that probably had to be the longest plane flight in history!" Bella started to complain. "it wasn't that long jeez!" Rose hates it when she complains. "oh shut up you don't care as long as you look good!" uh-oh when these to fight it doesn't turn out pretty. "that may be true but it still wasn't that long" woah! Did she just actually agree!?! Oh no it's the apocylypse! Instead of saying that all I said was "fail" with that we all stayed quiet as we got our luggage an drove four hours to our house and guess what the weather was like! Just guess! Yup you got it! It was raining no shocker just smiled while I groaned.

The house was about the same size our old one used to be but maybe a little bit bigger. "Ok guys go unpacka and paint you rooms however you want and decorate whatever way makes you happy. Of course Bella took the room on the west side as usual because she doesn't like the sun. I took the room on the east side so I could watch the sun rise if there ever was any and Rose took the room in the middle. Bella painted her walls blood red and the trim was black. Rose's room was hot pink with light pink trim and mine was green with a dark purple trim.

Then came Monday. This was the day I had been dreading it was the first day of school for us. The school was so small! It onlt has a total of 357- now 360- students there were more than half of that in my old school. Bella was in her usual black skinny jeans and black and red corset top, Rose was in a grey tank top with a brown jacket and stone washed skinny jeans, while I was wearing my favorite BITE ME shirt and baby blure jeans. Mom and dad had already left for work so I threw on my green sweat jacket and Bella threw on her black hoodie and with that we left the house and piled into Bella's car.

She turned on the radio and one of her favorite songs started playing 'what you don't know' by 'monrose' she had an amazong voice and she always lsitend to music were the lyrics spoke to her but these lyrics also spoke to me.

_What you don't know_

_Is that your scars re beautiful_

_What you don't know_

_Is that you imperfections_

_Are what make whole_

_What you don't know_

_Is how I spiral down _

_Cause I cant speak_

_Whenever your around_

_Oohhhh_

_And its not like me to hide_

_Behind a wall_

_And its not like me to fear_

_The fall_

_What you don't know is_

_That I lie awake_

_Wishing you were here tonight_

_What you don't know _

_Is that I loved you_

_Long before we were alive_

_Cause how would you know_

_How could you know_

_So now im gonna tell you everything_

_what you don't know _

_is that I have studied the way you walk_

_what you don't know _

_is ive already kissed you_

_In the shadows of my heart_

_What you don't know is that your poetry_

_If you turn around im someone_

_You wont see_

_Yeaah_

_And its not like me to hide_

_Behind a wall_

_What you don't know_

_Is that I lie awake_

_Wishing you were here tonight_

_What you don't know is that I loved you _

_Long before we were alive_

_But how would you know_

_How could you know_

_So now im gonna tell you every thing_

_What you don't knoooowww_

_What you don't knoooowww_

_What you don't know_

_Is when the moon_

_And the sun collide_

_The morning comes_

_This time I wont be_

_Afraid to trryyyyyy_

_What you don't know _

_Is that I lie awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight_

_What you don't know_

_Is that I loved you_

_Long before we were aliiiive_

_But how could you know_

_How would you know_

_So now im gonna_

_Tell you everything_

_What you don't know_

_Heeyyy what you don't know_

Bye the times the song was over and Bella stopped singing we were pulling into a parking space in the school parking lot.

BPOV

I had just pulled in to a parking space and got out of the car when I noticed everyone was staring at us, and since I don't like t when people stare I yelled "hey didn't you mom ever teach you it was rude to stare!?!?! Take a picture it will last longer!" with that everyone looked away and started whispering amongst themselves. "smooth" Rose said while Emily just rolled her eyes. Oh jeez this is going to be a long day I thought to myself.

We walked into the office building and I noticed a guy staring at us so again I took matters in to own hands and said "hey wipe the drool off of your face" he just smiled said hi and told me his name was mike. After we got our schedules we each headed off to our classes because we only have lunch together. So with that I headed off to my first class.

RPOV

Great just fucking fantastic I have gym first period! Ggrrr now im goin to get all sweaty! Oh well I walked into the gym and she said I didn't need to change today and I could just watch. I looked around and saw this really hot guy. He was tall muscular really pale he had dark eyes and deer dark brown hair and soon he was gonna be mine. I walked right passed him and flipped my hair but he didn't seem to notice but I saw his muscles tighten in the slightest. Oh yea he likes me maybe having gym first perioed wasn't so bad after all…

EPOV

I had biology first period so I headed there. When I walked in I told the teacher who I was and he told me to sit in the back. The only seat open back there was next to a kid with blonde curly hair. He looked up at me smiled and said hello but when I sat down he moved his seat away a little but I think it was just to give me more room. "hi my name is Jasper Hale" oh shit his voice was amazing "hi im Emily" "nice to meet you" nice to meet you to" and with that we continued our work.

When lunch came around I met Bella and Rose for lunch and we sat with some kids. I was talking with a girl named Lauren while Rose was flirting with a guy named Tyler. Bella asked a girl Jessica who the kids over at a table in the corner were and I saw jasper sitting with them. She explained they were the Cullens she gave us all the dirt on them but they sounded pretty good but I could tell that the Edward guy had turned her down but he kept staring at Bella which I thought was kind of weird.

BPOV

Lunch had just ended and mike walked me to 6th period biology where the teacher told me to next to that Edward kid. He was being weird all throught calls and kept look a me and sitting as far away from me as possible.

When the day ended I headed over to the office with Rose and Emily and saw Edward arguing with the secratery trying to switch out of my class. That really pissed me off so when he walked passed me I just flipped him off. When we got in the car I knew Rose and Em could tell something was wrong but we didn't tak and I had to fight back tears the whole way home.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Is it good? R&R because the more updates I get the faster I update!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Roza**


	2. im so sorry

Ok guys im sorry but I wont be updating for awhile because I just had a really bad break up with my bf I had to find out from my friend asking me what happened and I so I checked his relationship status and it said he was single but he didn't even bother to tell me so I had to find out from her and me and him we were supposed to be best friends so I'm really broken up and I really just don't have the energy to write anything new right now so there wont be any updates till probably nest wee or 2 weeks, 2 weeks the latest. Again im sorry.

Love,

Roza


End file.
